


铁鹰-未定式

by blackseabl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Booty Calls, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackseabl/pseuds/blackseabl
Summary: 很久以前写给铁鹰合志的文，鉴于合志已经完售很久，现放出。





	铁鹰-未定式

01．  
Clint并不熟悉这样的Tony•Stark。  
躯体平稳而了无生气地搁浅在床上，导管如垂下的蛛丝缠绕着他的四肢，呼吸浅到胸膛几乎没有什么起伏，只有仪器发出周而复始的滴滴声在宣告这是个苍白却依然活着的人类，而不是具冰凉的尸体。  
Clint熟悉这样的场景，他有许多的队友，在执行任务中遭遇了意外和变故，就这么躺在床上，一直躺了下去。他很少去看望他们第二次，因为这样的场景对于他们这行来说实在太常见了。  
但这不该是Tony。他直到现在也还是不能很好的，把这种场景和Tony Stark联系在一起。

Clint伸手靠近Tony，顺着温热的脸颊摸了摸他标志性的胡子。新长出来的胡须有些扎手，Clint知道即使是在沉睡中也有佣人精心地照料着他的身体，除了定期的清理，活动刺激肢体以防僵死外，还会给他打理面容，修剪胡须。  
听到细小的水滴拍打在玻璃上的声响，Clint走到窗户边。当天下午天气不错，佣人们打开窗给屋子透气，但显然他们没料想到晚上的降雨。他透过露出的窗沿往下望，雨势有转大的倾向，数十层楼下的纽约街区丝毫没有即将入睡的征兆，因雨而拥堵的交通中人潮纷纷涌到能避雨的屋檐下。

料峭春雨丝丝飘到了他脸上，Clint关上窗，走回床边双手环抱看着Tony。他并没有选择在床边的凳子上坐下，因为他不会久留。在Tony昏迷不醒的五个月里，Clint只会在出任务前来看他。要知道超级英雄的工作总是充满危险，假如有一天自己也遭遇了这样的不幸，Clint希望他至少不要再像上一个不幸发生时那么遗憾。

出事的时候Clint并不在场，他在遥远的岛上执行另一个任务。那可真不是件好差事，对付狂暴的外星人永远不是件轻松的差事。执行任务的过程中，Clint不会知道地球另一头发生的事情。所以当他拖着受伤的腿在医务室排在队尾等待治疗的过程中打开忽然响起来的紧急通讯频道时，花费了很长的时间，去消化Tony Stark为了拯救上千万条性命，独自背着即将引爆的炸弹，飞到公海上空结果自己被炸成重伤生死未卜这个消息——尽管显然这不是Tony第一次干这种事了。  
他只是长久地呆愣在那里，听不见通讯器那头娜塔莎的声音，连自己跌坐到地上也浑然不觉。他脑子里只想起在数日前，他执行任务前的那个晚上，Tony开了个劣质玩笑后他对Tony说了句：去死。  
那好像是他对Tony说的最后一句话。

02．  
他们的关系始于一场意外。  
在Tony对外宣称他和Pepper的关系在双方友好和平、相互理解的基础上走到终点后近一个月的晚上，从楼下靶场里走上来的Clint发现Tony在又一次的酗酒中把自己的脑袋淹进了马桶里。是的，Clint知道Tony“Just let it go”的表现不过是他一贯精心的伪装，真切的痛苦让他捡回了一直没能戒掉的老毛病。  
Tony跪坐在马桶边，酒精的作用让他几乎撑不起自己的重量，只能耷拉着脑袋任由饱受折磨的胃不断地将酸臭的半消化物顶出咽喉，吐得差不多了Tony开始了剧烈的干咳，翻搅上来的胃酸灼烧咽喉让他发出不适的哼哼声。  
胃里消化不了的东西可以吐出来，心里消化不了的东西却吐不出来，尤其是Tony•Stark这种人。Clint在远处静静等待厕所重归平静才上前。他先帮Tony把嘴里的东西清理干净，然后走到Tony的身后，弯下腰伸出双手穿过他的腋下，扣住他的胳臂，将Tony抬到了床上。  
他觉得总有一天Tony会被自己的呕吐物给噎死。

这不是他第一次照顾酒醉的Tony，Tony也不是第一个他照顾的复仇者成员，就像Clint对娜塔莎常说的那样，他总是在给复仇者们擦屁股。但Clint知道自己照顾Tony的原因并非只是因为Tony也是复仇者中的一员。  
Tony Stark，才华洋溢得令人瞠目结舌，自我自大得令人勃然大怒，却又璀璨夺目得令人叹为观止；他们私底下的接触不多，Clint甚至一开始并不习惯与Stark相处，但他在严肃中的风趣幽默和永远保持的赤子之心又是那么令他动容，似乎对Stark产生好感并不是一件会让Clint感到太过意外的事情。

Clint把Tony的衬衫扣子解开以让他能呼吸得更为顺畅，给他盖上被子就要离开时，Tony却突然伸出手抓住了Clint的手臂。只见他半睁着朦胧的双眼，根本没有费心力去仔细分辨眼前的人是谁，就将Clint拉到胸前，揪住他的衣领，把他带入了一个吻中。  
尽管Clint帮Tony清理了口腔，但感谢残存的不适异味帮助他更快地恢复了清醒。他伸手撑在Tony的肩上分开他们靠在一起的胸膛。  
“Stark！”  
“Barton，你以为，我不知道……是你么？”Tony无视Clint压低的呵斥声中明显的制止意味，嗤嗤笑了起来。“你在玩……假扮，家养小精灵……的游戏么？”  
“闭嘴！”Clint拍开Stark朝自己伸过来的手。  
常年酗酒的Tony哪怕喝了不少，依然还保留了一丝理智，他现在正努力地向Clint证明这点。“我……早就知道……是你了……”  
“你喝醉了Stark，我可以现在就把你打晕，等你明天一大早醒过来不会记得任何发生过的事。”  
“那我们更应该上床。”  
“我没听清你刚说什么？”Clint猛地将自己刚才一直刻意躲避Tony的眼神直白地投射到对方身上。  
“我想操你，而你对我有意思，这不是最符合逻辑的发展么？”

说着Tony就起身反扣Clint将他压到了身下，而还没接受事情如脱缰的野狗一般发展的Clint才像是那个喝醉酒了的人。Clint刚结束了射箭的训练，运动T恤被汗水浸透，伏贴地包裹着他精壮的身体，Tony将T恤撩到Clint脖子下方，低下头就含住了对方的乳头，用口腔紧紧包裹住吮吸，用舌尖来回轻舔，没过几秒就听到了Clint的呻吟。  
“为……”Clint的话在说完之前就被他自己给咽了下去。虽然不像Tony那样做过爱的人名可以涂满一整个房间的墙，但Clint也绝非毫无经验的稚儿，无论是操人还是被操。他已经接受了Tony的提议，能和自己感兴趣的人来一场你情我愿的性爱可以说是令人愉悦的，所以他不想让没有意义的问题破坏了这份兴致。  
为什么找他？Clint知道，眼下Tony需要的只是一场能消磨掉他所有精力的性爱，而他正好出现在Tony的面前。值得自我安慰的是，这场性爱并不勉强，至少Tony对他也有那么一点兴趣，不然他有的是能在短时间内赶到的对象可以挑选。

于是Clint放松了自己躺下的身体，任由Tony掐着他的屁股用力揉搓，顺着他的肌肉一路往下舔。Tony的舌头在肚脐眼下方的腰际打着圈，又缓缓往上舔咬住了他另一边的乳头。不得不说Tony的技术真的很好，没几下Clint半勃起的阴茎就硬得发痛了。  
正埋头舔Clint的Tony发出了笑声，“你是多久没做过了？这么快就硬成这样，都戳到我脸上了。”  
Clint“切”了一声，往下滑到Tony的双腿之间，扯下他的短裤握住他也早硬起来的阴茎，从下托住睾丸轻轻地揉捏，在Tony还没来得及发表任何评论前就张开嘴含住了渗出透明粘液的前端。腥膻的气味刺激着Clint，灵巧的舌绕着前端舔，几圈之后他含着Tony的阴茎把它吞到了更深处，抵到了咽喉。  
喉咙被异物刺激自然的吞咽反应裹住阴茎不断收缩，Tony向后仰起头，伸手抓住Clint的头发随着呼吸或轻或重地揉搓，让Clint知道他很享受被如此对待，这鼓舞了Clint，使他更为卖力地吸紧Tony的阴茎让Tony在他嘴里上下抽送，同时不忘了抚慰高昂的柱身下部和睾丸。  
Tony喘息着欣赏眼前的景致，同时弓起腰，摸出床边的润滑油摸在手指上，探出手连着内裤一起扒下了Clint的运动短裤，一边爱抚着Clint紧致的肌肉，一边将他浑圆翘挺的屁股掰开，紧接着一根手指就插了进去。  
“唔……”正含着阴茎的Clint没有松嘴，发出了渴求的呜咽，Tony了然无心地做着扩张。  
感觉到后穴已经被润滑得差不多后，Clint抬起头，擦掉嘴角的唾液，却不知如此率性的动作看在Tony眼里性感十足。他转过身背朝Tony，整个人以前胸、膝盖和手肘都贴着床单的姿势，趴伏在床上，不去想Tony现在是什么眼光什么心理，撅起已经湿漉漉的屁股对着Tony，穴口在羞耻和饥渴的双重刺激下不断收缩。  
“……操我。”

而他并没有等太久，短暂的停顿后是肉体在床单上移动的窸窸窣窣声，Tony扶住他的腰缓慢地挺了进来。很久没有被人操过的身体在本能地抗拒排挤过大的阴茎，而Tony也并不急于一时，耐心地等待Clint将自己完全容纳。  
被撑开的感受让Clint心底泛起强烈的不满足，他扭动腰肢催促着Tony，“快点！”  
Tony的回应是牢牢扣住他的腰，快速而大力的几下抽送后，就开始用每次都几乎把整根抽出只留前段在穴口，再狠狠地插到最深处的方式操着Clint，而这也正是Clint所需要的。  
“哈啊……再，再用力点……”

那个夜晚，两人像这辈子不会再做第二次那样，如同永不知足的原始动物那样，疯狂地纠缠，从床上做到浴室里，再到卧室的地板上，将彼此的精神和肉体逼迫到极限。  
Clint在Tony醒来之前就离开了房间，并消去了他在这座房间中出现过的一切证据。他以为只有一次。

“谁说只有一次的？”当Tony在某次执行任务后拎着两瓶威士忌敲开他的房门后又操开了他的身体，他们的关系好像就成为了心照不宣的约定俗成，一直持续到Tony出事前。

 

03．  
Tony醒来的时候，Clint依然不在场。

通常情况下，植物人状态持续六个月，清醒的可能性就会大大降低，并且即使醒过来也会有极大可能脑损伤。就在Tony已经昏迷快到六个月的关口，Pepper和队长商量后决定将Tony从复联大厦转移到Stark工业专门研制的特护病房时，Tony毫无征兆地，醒了过来。

“什么？你说我背着马上就要爆炸的定时炸弹飞到公海把自己给炸成这样？Cap你这理由比刚才我一把抱住Pepper结果被她一脸尴尬地告知她已经有了Happy还让人难以置信！”  
说话时Tony正在往嘴里塞汉堡，医生本来建议刚醒来还需要吃流食和营养液，他的肠胃消化正常食物会有障碍。但Tony表示他的身体都灌了快六个月的营养液了，现在他需要的是芝士汉堡。  
“快告诉我这个世界上怎么会有我解决不了的炸弹？以及我怎么会选择这么愚蠢的解决方式。”  
“你……”Steve注视着Tony缓慢开口，“确实是我见过最蠢的天才。那是魅惑女巫Amora留下的魔法炸弹，能将整个洛杉矶夷为平地。”  
“操那个魔法婊子。”  
Steve无视Tony的粗口，“这类魔法不属于Wanda的能力范畴，而Doctor Strange和Thor都位于另一个位面，我们无法联系上他们来解决问题，但炸弹只有不到三分钟的引爆时间，我们来不及疏散所有的居民，最后你为了救他们选择牺牲自己。”  
“打住……”Tony挥手，“收起你那副老爹看儿子又欣慰又怜爱的眼神。”说到那俩形容词的时候Tony的脸都猛地抽搐了一下：“天知道我还没吃够芝士汉堡。”

Steve了然地点点头，不再提这个话题：“现在感觉怎么样？”  
Tony耸肩：“头晕，恶心，饥饿，口渴，你觉得应该是哪个？”  
Steve转身去给Tony一杯水递到他手里，Tony接过杯子就开始猛灌，Steve就那么站着看他喝完水，拿走空掉的杯子，又倒满一杯放在Tony的床头。  
“说实话最困扰我的还是记忆问题，”Tony把汉堡的包装纸塞到一边，“跟Friday核对了我的行程记录，我现在的记忆截止到……差不多就是和Pepper分手前的一个月左右，而我昏迷了近六个月，算起来我丢掉了一年半的记忆。”Tony两手一摊:“工作和研发上的事情我已经排到了三年后，很快能上手恢复状态，只是……”  
Steve挑眉看他，等着下文。  
“我总觉得我忘了什么很重要的事情。”Tony不无懊恼地抓了抓头发。  
“也许你是想忘了和Pepper分手的事？”Steve有些小心地问。  
Tony翻了个白眼，“老好人Rogers，你那点经历就别妄想来给我做感情指导了，我和Pepper早在分手几个月前就达成共识了，不可能是这件事。”  
Steve叹了口气，“那会不会是魔法炸弹的后遗症？”  
Tony若有所思:“这倒是挺有可能……我可以找到当时爆炸的残骸拿回来分析下残留的魔法信号。”很快，Tony抬头冲着Steve大咧开嘴笑了笑：“不管怎样，我还是挺高兴你出现在这里的，Cap。”  
Steve总算放下心来长出口气：“其他成员也很担心你，在你昏迷期间也没少来看望你，只不过现在他们都有任务在身。但任务也快结束了，Romanoff和Barton应该这两天就回来。”

听到Barton这个单词时，Tony的大脑像是被强行关闭了一秒钟，陷入短暂的失神。  
“Tony？”  
“啊，Cap。”Tony晃晃脑袋，大脑里的异常又像从未发生过一样无迹可寻了。  
“怎么了？”  
“应该只是睡了太久的后遗症，不必在意。”  
Steve迟疑地点点头，站起来从身后拿出一样东西递给Tony：“虽然我认为你现在的状态不适合工作，但我肯定你不会尊重医嘱。”说着目光移到装满芝士汉堡的托盘上。  
Tony接过Steve递过来的Stark Pad，笑着说：“我喜欢你这点，Cap。”  
Steve也笑了：“注意休息，我不会说你之前给我造的制服在这期间已经大都破损了。”  
“嘿，你没了制服又不会光屁股跑！我是个病号！”  
“那就老实休息。”Steve用上了些力气按了按Tony的肩膀，走出了房间。

房间里的灯光暗了下来，Tony不确定方才的失神到底是后遗症还是和他失去的记忆有关，但他再试着反复念Barton这个单词，回想和Hawkeye过去的接触，却再也没有任何特别的反应了。  
“Friday。”  
“Sir，需要什么服务？”  
“查找Clint Barton在一年半以内所有的活动记录。”  
“是的，Sir。”  
“Clint Barton在一年半以内的活动记录已经发送到您的Pad中。”  
Tony打开Pad，将Friday发过来的信息立体投影成像，快速地翻阅。这份记录单调至极，不是作为复仇者在外执行任务，就是待在复联大厦里等待执行任务，偶尔的外出目的地也通常是郊外小屋，有时带着Romanoff，有时带着红女巫。Tony知道那个郊外小屋，与奥创一战每个成员都糟得像坨屎的时候，Clint给他们提供的一个能踏踏实实休息的地方，Clint死去的兄弟巴尼的老婆孩子也住在那里。  
而Clint在复联大厦里也无外乎就是训练，和其他复仇者成员们在一起。与自己相处的时间绝大多数都有其他复仇者成员在场，他们仅仅是偶尔单独在一起喝过一些酒。Tony记得自己之前就很喜欢找Clint喝酒，因为他酒品和酒量都很好，而酒量又不会大到Romanoff那样让Tony觉得无趣。大致翻了下Tony就关闭了资料，因为实在没有什么可疑之处。  
Tony决定将方才的失神判断为昏迷状态的后遗症。

但无论如何，Tony并不打算就这么对自己失去的记忆和失去记忆的原因撒手不管。  
“Friday，建个新工程，先复原爆炸发生时的场景，派出Iron Army搜寻那些炸弹的碎片，我要对它们进行分析，找到Amora。我得跟那个魔法婊子好好算这笔账。同时把反魔法装甲计划的优先级提前。”  
“您想如何命名新工程？”  
Tony想了想。“Project Easter。”

 

04．  
Tony醒来的时候，自己依然不在场，Clint对于这个事实丝毫不感到意外。

他现在正驾驶着昆式战机，旁边坐着Natasha，为期一个月的任务已经到达尾声，现在只要将保护对象秘密地安全送到目的地就行。当听到Natasha说Tony已经醒过来时，对于控制自己的呼吸频率，Clint就跟控制飞行速度一样有自信。  
他可以想象得到，Tony醒来时会如何嘲笑他们大惊小怪，然后对医生的叮嘱不管不顾，先吃上一堆芝士汉堡，再继续他的工作，估计找到女巫把她揍一顿后再交给Thor处置最有可能成为Tony近期优先级最高的工作。  
不是说他不想念Tony，距离出任务前他去看望Tony那次已经过去了一个多月，说实话他真希望Tony还愿意保持他们在两人中任一方的任务结束后就上床的传统。

“你的反应也太平淡了点？”Natasha挑眉看他，“要知道Tony受伤时你可是连话都说不出来了。”  
“我只是担心以后没有吐槽对象了。”Clint没扭头，但他知道Natasha肯定还在用“得了吧你瞒不过老娘”的眼神看着他。  
“好吧好吧，我关心你们每个人，但我也确实担心以后没有吐槽对象了。”  
“你们那幼稚园水平的斗嘴还真不一定谁输谁赢，” Natasha翻了个白眼收回视线，打开通讯频道接受刚送到的新讯息，“不过Stark不在的时候整个大厦确实是太安——”  
Natasha那头忽然没了声音，Clint不解地瞥了她一眼：“怎么了？”  
她犹豫了半响：“Cap说Stark失忆了。”  
“……失去了哪段记忆？”  
“大概从一年半以前到现在的所有事情他都想不起来了。”  
“Clint……你还好么？”

05．  
Clint认为Natasha已经察觉出了什么，虽然他现在能够维持住表面的平静，但当时的失态已经透露出足够的信息。万幸的是，Natasha并没有出声询问任何事。  
Clint回到复仇者大厦和Natasha一起前去看望了已经埋头在研究室里工作的Tony，期间他没有和Tony有任何眼神接触，只说了一些常规的问候花，他对于自己还能维持表面的镇静站在失去记忆的Tony面前都已经感到不可思议。短暂的交谈后，Natasha和Clint让Tony好好休息就离开了。而Clint与Natasha道别后，将行李放回他位于复仇者大厦中布置简单的房间，换了身干净的训练服就径直去了靶场，现在只有弓和箭能让他从Tony彻底忘记了和他曾有关系的事实中冷静下来。  
当他将靶场预设的十种靶子动态变化的训练项目都一发不失地射完两轮后，Clint认为自己总算可以平复心绪。失去的记忆，正是因为不够重要才会被选择性地丢弃。尽管已经上了许多次床，Clint依然无法衡量这段关系对Tony来说有多少分量。

Clint从来都清楚这段关系对自己来说有多少分量。

说轻也轻，因为原本就是Tony开的头，也是Tony决定了两个人的相处模式：平时一切照旧，他们只是同为复仇者的队友，而当一方结束任务时，他们在床上分享彼此的体温。哪怕在最初的几次性爱过后，Tony开始在性事结束时予以挽留，并表现得享受Clint枕侧的陪伴，然而太阳升起后，Tony的态度又和他们开始这种关系前毫无二致。这意味着什么，Clint心知肚明。  
但这份关系，说重又很重，Clint是那个早就察觉自己心意的人。哪怕Clint爱着Tony，多年的特工生活早已使他对感情看得很开，不再像年轻时那样执着于得到。所以Clint享受着这份关系带来的每一次大汗淋漓的性爱与每一个相拥而眠的夜晚，却也没有改变这种状态的意愿。  
现在只不过是这份关系被突如其来的意外给提前结束了而已，Clint这么想着，因剧烈运动而急促起来的呼吸渐渐变得轻薄且缓慢。  
他离开靶场，走进浴室，抬起手冲着墙壁重重砸下一拳。他还是无法控制住喉咙里涌上来的呜咽，为了那些如今只有他一个人记得的夜晚。

06．  
Clint再次见到Tony，是在两天之后。  
“Clint你能来我的工作间一趟么？”头顶传来的声音好似心不在焉，Clint想他应该是正忙于手头的工作。  
“没问题。”Clint放下手里正玩着的牌，向Wanda挥挥手，“我下去一趟，一会儿就回来。”  
Wanda笑着让他赶紧去。

“有什么需要我帮忙的么？”Clint双手背过去插在牛仔裤屁股上的兜里，这使他原本还显宽松的T恤紧绷起来贴紧了肉体，将结实的胸肌和腰腹线条展露无遗。  
“我这些天在整理之前遗留下来的工作，发现有一个优先级非常高的项目，是改良你的箭头和制服。”  
“嗯，是有这么个项目，我们共同提出和研发的，我提供了所有现场实测数据和调试方案，包括体验上的和实现上的。”  
“对，这个在项目文件里有写。顺便一提你在工程物理和数学上的水平令我惊讶。或许你能告诉我这个项目优先级这么高的原因？”  
Clint顿了一下，耸耸肩表示并不知情。

Tony没有执着，继续道：“鉴于这个项目完成度已经相当高，所以我也就花了点时间把整个项目彻底完成了。”Tony说话时正在打开项目工程文件，当把投影调出来后他才正式看了眼Clint。  
Tony在那一瞬间明显顿了一下，他盯着Clint微微仰起头看眼前投影所露出的优美颈部曲线，还有那被绷紧的衣服极好地包裹住的肌肉，随着Clint的呼吸而轻微起伏。不知道为什么，他觉得这幅场景异常熟悉。  
“Stark？”  
“噢，看这个。”Tony思维的迅速使他并没有真的在物理时间上停顿太久，他指着展开的项目文件投影，挨个与Clint确认。  
“这是缆绳箭头，对你之前使用的做了个升级，弹力与伸缩性更好；这是干扰箭头，能对半径两百米内的所有信号产生屏蔽。”  
“所有？”  
“没错，这个我建议你自己尝试。”Tony说的不无自信，“这是爱德曼合金箭头，特定场合使用，你可得省着点，不然就得自己去战场捡箭头回来了。”  
Clint翻了个白眼，示意Tony继续。“这是改良的电磁脉冲箭头，增加了作用范围，但最重要的是，它发出的电磁脉冲不再能干扰到我的装甲运转。哇哦，这个改良效果连我都有点意外，不过倒真是很实用就是了。”  
Tony又继续介绍了数种其他的箭头，然后手一挥，将箭头的项目文件摆到一旁，把制服的项目滑了出来。  
这是件黑色为衬着深蓝色的制服，与他之前所有制服都不相同的一点是，右手臂是全包裹式，而左手臂在肘处镂空，在保证最大防御性的同时保持了灵活性。  
“最新的高分子超弹力材质，防酸防喷溅，只是我不是很能理解左手肘镂空的理由。”  
“任何附着物都会影响我的精准度。”  
Tony嘴角向下别，鼻子里哼出一声气，那是Clint很熟悉的Tony Stark表达既不理解又不得不认同的复杂心情的方式。Tony挥手将项目文件收起来：“没有问题我就移交给工程部正式批量制作了。”  
“没有任何问题。”  
“那你可以继续和红女巫玩牌了，真不知道和一个能看透所有人手牌的人玩牌有什么意思。”Tony说着话已经把注意力重新放回了工作，“走的时候麻烦带上门。”  
“你居然没把门改成自动关闭的？我想我可以帮你做个用来关门的箭头。比你装甲上的手炮好使，至少不会那么轻易地就把门轰烂。”Clint转身离开，习惯性地和Tony斗嘴。  
“那你最好祈祷你那手烂牌能打出花来，不然输给Romanoff之后我认为你就得给她当一整天的苦力了，我记得早上在餐厅碰到她，她正在和红女巫商量逛一下午街的事。”  
Tony抬头看向门口时，正好看到Clint带上门离开的背影，他没有察觉，也看不到自己的嘴角正逐渐弯曲成一个堪称温柔的弧度。他想，比起一干人等都把他当病人一样谨言慎行地对待，还是Clint这般与过往无二的态度更让他自在。

走出Tony视线的Clint却慢了下来，他伸出手遮住了自己脸，他知道这个时候自己的脸色一定很难看。  
他还记得那个项目的起因，是某次做完爱Tony躺在床上睡不着，翻来覆去的时候注意到Clint故意遮掩的肩伤，这让Tony当时惬意的笑容一扫而空。  
“这伤是怎么弄的？”  
“一点小伤，过两天就好了。”本来想糊弄过去的Clint在Tony“你必须给我个解释”的目光下放弃了抵抗。  
“这次任务，我所在的制高点即将倒塌，我向对面的楼射出缆绳箭头，荡过去的时候撞到了墙，这很经常发生。”  
Tony无声的注视让Clint心里没了底，他摸不清Tony是在生气还是在难过，难过？为他难过么？那生气又是对谁生气？在Clint还没得出答案前，Tony皱着眉头说：“走，我们去实验室，现在就去，你的制服和箭头都需要升级。”

然后他们花了一整晚的时间来研究Clint当前在役的所有箭头，从它们的功能，到使用上的缺陷一一分析。讨论完箭头已是深夜，而两个人却都像打了兴奋剂一样全无睡意，相反越发精神起来，于是他们又将精力投入到对Clint制服的研究上。Tony几乎是不知厌倦地让Clint提出他的要求和禁忌，而Clint则毫无保留地分享了他的设计心得，要知道从制服到所有的箭头原型都是他设计的。很少有人知道Clint在量子力学和数学上的成就足以与Tony这样的天才进行深入到设计与实现层面的探讨，这让Tony感到惊艳与狂喜。  
Clint记得，制服在关键处都增加了厚度和防震，为了是在他经常都会不可避免地与许多坚硬的平面发生撞击的情况下，尽可能地得到保护。  
Clint记得，Tony在他提出电磁脉冲箭头的缺陷之前，就想起了他从不会在Tony在场的时候使用这个箭头的细节，然后和Clint一起想出了同时改良装甲的电磁流信号和箭头发出的脉冲冲击方式的办法，使这个箭头不会再对Tony的装甲造成伤害。  
Clint记得，他们走出实验室的时候已是天明，而Tony一脸不无满足与得意地告诉他：“你很快就能拿到改良的箭头和制服了，我给它们设置了最高的优先级。”  
但说这话的人自己已经不记得了。

07．  
从几天前开始，Tony连续数日都做了奇怪的梦，虽然场所，具体内容不同，但所有的梦都是他和另一个男人的性爱。  
他们做爱的场所可以是任何一个平面，床上、地板上、餐桌上、实验室的工作台上。分不清是白天还是夜晚，也不分是白天还是夜晚。Tony记得他喜欢从后面突然抱住男人，而男人总会给他一记肘击，分寸拿捏得恰好到既能让Tony体会他的抗议又不至于让Tony真的被揍得太痛；Tony记得进入男人时，男人嘴里总是骂着让他感到新奇的粗口，同时伸出与自身身材相比显得有些过于粗壮的胳臂将他搂得更近，让Tony每每都想在那结实的肌肉上狠狠咬一口，却因为深知在那里留下痕迹会如何的激怒男人而放弃。  
Tony记得当他在男人体内抽动时，感受那火热紧致的内壁将自己的硬挺包裹住时巨大的满足，以及随之而来的，巨大的不满足。Tony记得自己喜欢看汗水沿着男人往后仰时漂亮的颈部线条滑过男人小麦色的肌肤。Tony记得男人也会主动地挺送腰部，从来不知道适可而止的自己则会奉上几句下流话，满意地享受着男人因为羞赧而发红的脸和绞紧的后穴。  
Tony甚至记得，在激情过后他会乐于男人枕侧的陪伴，这意味着他们享受的不仅仅是彼此的肉体。如果说男人无法抑制地从唇边溢出的呻吟是最振奋Tony的凯进高歌，那么男人平稳的呼吸便是Tony有生以来听过最甜美的安眠曲。  
这让Tony感到不可思议，要知道即使是他上一段最为持久的稳定关系也不曾给他带来这样的记忆。他根本没想过有一天自己还会和另一个人类，生命体，缔结如此深入，深入到触及灵魂的关系。  
因为他是Tony Motherfucker Stark，连和Pepper的关系他都能搞砸，身为一个理性的未来科学家，他不会认为自己在这方面还能有所建树。

Tony认真地思考过这是一场阴谋的可能性，毕竟在那样的爆炸后他脑子本来就有一定的损伤，在他重度昏迷像个昨晚通宵打游戏妈咪怎么也叫不醒的傻叉期间，操纵他记忆的方法，Tony现在就能举出不下十个。  
但Tony几乎是下意识地就排除了这个可能性，因为记忆可以消去可以捏造，感情却不能。

从晕迷中醒来后每个梦到男人的夜晚，Tony都会惊醒，并且无法再返回到睡眠中去。  
因为他无论如何，也想不起来男人的脸。  
在Tony身边没有谁看起来会有可能和他发生那种关系，Tony查了复联大厦所有的录像记录，依然一无所获，他并没有发现任何能与他的梦境有丝毫关联的异常录像，Friday也不会像Jarvis那样无处不在。这意味着，只要他无法想起过去，他便会永远地失去那个人。  
就像他丢掉的记忆一样。  
这让他恐惧，恐惧到焦虑，焦虑到他只能让实验室里金属敲打碰撞的声音盖过他内心被虫豸啃噬，细微却疼痛的声响。

08．  
Tony醒来已经过去近两个月，他只花了两个星期就让工作和状态回到了之前的状态，他依旧是那个安然自得地同时享受着他人的赞美崇拜与仇视唾弃的Iron Man，就像那场变故从不曾发生一样。  
对于Clint来说，那些夜晚的消失是唯一的改变。他打从一开始就未对Tony恢复记忆这件事抱持任何期待，他也从未打算向Tony挑明他们之间曾经存在过的关系。且不提如何对风流成性的Tony Stark解释他们的炮友关系才会不显得自取其辱，更重要的是对于Clint来说，既然唯独那段关系的记忆遭到遗弃，那他实在找不到将其寻回的理由。  
从不曾真正拥有的东西，连与之道别都显得多余。

Tony又一次从梦里惊醒的时候，下意识地看了看时钟，半夜两点四十一分。他没理会背心渗出的冷汗，用力搓了几把脸，意识到自己没法再睡下去的事实，起身走向了实验室。  
今晚叫醒他的并不是关于那个男人的梦。

白天时，他去到了洛杉矶，这是他从昏迷中醒来后，首次造访那个在他舍命的保护下平安无恙的城市。飞过市中心的公园时，他竟然看到了自己的雕像。他降落在雕像旁，看着这个按照Iron Man装甲形态制造的雕像说不出心里是什么滋味。等他应付完蜂拥而上的居民，大多是小朋友，找了个借口仓皇升空，真是恨不得把雕像给炸了。  
这种莫名的焦躁延续到了梦境，那些在白天簇拥着他的人在梦里都在指责他，为他过去犯下的错，为他拯救不了他们。

醒来的Tony穿上装甲，飞出了复仇者联盟大厦。对未来一无所知的人们做着各自的美梦，Tony飞离他们，向他们道晚安；不夜的城市永远无法安宁片刻，Tony飞过她，向她道晚安；稀稀朗朗的夜空不会觉得孤独，Tony飞在她脚下，向她道晚安；疾驰的风永不懂得止步，Tony飞在她身边，向她道晚安；而他们都不会向Tony道晚安。  
最终Tony又绕回了复仇者大厦，打算在停机坪降落时他发现了另一个和他一样丢失了睡眠的人，于是他改变了注意，降落在那人的阳台上。  
“嘿！睡不着呢？”  
“你不也是么。”Clint看了他一眼就转身回屋，以为对方不打算搭理他的Tony却见他拎了瓶威士忌、两个敞口酒杯和一小筒冰块又回到了阳台。  
Tony打开面罩，眼睛亮了起来，问：“我记得你更喜欢喝啤酒来着？”  
Clint抬眼瞪他：“想喝酒就别逼逼。”然而他并不想告诉Tony，原本偏爱啤酒的他是怎么被Tony带的也爱上了威士忌。  
Tony不再多问，先直接灌了自己一杯。

三杯五杯下了肚，Tony开始自说自话起来，没有由来的，他就是觉得对着Clint，这些平时他不愿意说的话，好像能更轻易地说出来。  
“你想听个笑话么？”  
“嗯哼。”Clint向Tony抬起酒杯，示意他继续。  
“从前有个男人去看心理医生，说他得了抑郁症，这个世界是那么无情和残酷，他觉得在这个充满威胁的世界里，他非常孤独。医生告诉他，疗法很简单，‘伟大的小丑帕格里亚奇来了，去看他的表演吧，他能让你振作起来的。’结果你知道后来发生什么了吗？”  
Clint摇摇头。  
“那个男人突然大哭，‘但是医生’，他说，‘我就是帕格里亚奇’。”（注1）  
Tony说完顿了下，“哈哈哈”干笑了几声，笑声却怎么也谈不上发自真心。“你不觉得好笑么？”  
Clint侧过身，靠在阳台的栏杆上看向Tony：“今天发生了什么？”

Tony仰头喝光杯子的酒，目光飘向远处：“我去了洛杉矶，那里的市民给我造了个雕像，老大了，得有6、7层楼高吧。”Tony抬高双手，对着空气比划着。  
“是不是觉得那像是在纪念你的英勇牺牲，哪怕你还没死？”  
“对对！”Tony点头，“所以我感觉很奇怪，然后我降落到雕像旁边，想看看他们是不是真的在雕像底座上刻了诸如‘Tony Stark，为保护洛杉矶市死于某年某月某日。’这样的字。”他耸了耸肩，“接着市民就涌了过来，那雕像位于市中心的公园你懂的。他们说着感谢的话，说着什么我是真正的英雄，我给那帮小朋友在印了Iron Man形象的T恤帽子上签了字就赶紧飞走了。”  
Tony朝Clint苦笑：“简直跟落荒而逃一样。”  
“怎么？你不是很享受被人们众星捧月地簇拥崇拜的感觉么？”  
Tony摇摇头：“在成为Iron Man的早些时候，是的，我是很享受，那时我自我膨胀的厉害。嘿，别一副‘原来你也有自知之明’的表情。”  
“是啊，不可一世的Tony Stark原来也知道自己是个自大狂。”Clint取笑出声，往Tony空了的酒杯添了些酒，举起杯来时Tony假装生气地不愿意和他碰杯，Clint偏要凑过去，用杯沿轻轻碰了下对方的杯子。  
Tony斜眼睨他，“你得干了这杯。”  
“没问题。”

Tony看Clint利落地喝完，也喝了口自己那杯，继续道：“很快我就知道，人们其实畏惧超级英雄。他们在被毁掉的房屋废墟旁哭喊着咒骂我们，连同咒骂那些恶棍，他们指责我们的能力，将他们牵连进了代价不可承受的深渊。但当巨大的灾难来临，他们又祈祷着奇迹的发生。”  
Clint没有说话，Tony没有停下：“妇女被拐卖，年轻的孩子被杀害，许多国家的人民依然生活在苦难中。如果这个世界有神，看来他对这些事情也丝毫不在意。不是神让这个世界变成了现在的样子，是我们，我们人人都是这无序世界的一份子。而所谓的超级英雄，其实一直是在保护人类不被自己所伤害。”  
“但你不能停下来。”Clint放下酒杯直视Tony。  
“是的，我也没法停下来。我每天做的决定可能都会影响百万人甚至上亿人的性命，而这时哪怕是不做决定其实也是种决定。”Tony喝光了酒，也放下了酒杯，“如果超级英雄没有底限，那我们和那些坏蛋没有分别。”  
“但底限从来都很模糊，它不是就那么清清楚楚地横在那里，而我们一直在底限边上游走。”Clint皱着眉头冲Tony笑，“你知道我在加入神盾局之前也是个坏蛋。”  
“噢不，你比坏蛋好多了，这我得声明。”Tony低下了头。“如果当时的情景置换一下，倘若天平那头放置的是更多人的性命，比如炸弹不在洛杉矶爆炸，整个地球的人就会死的话，倘若二选一的情况是这样，那洛杉矶的一千多万人现在已经死了。”  
“Stark……”  
Tony收敛了笑容：“所以我没法接受他们的赞美和感谢，就像谈判桌上的两个人，心里各有各的筹码，这更像博弈和交——”

“Stark！”

被Clint的呵斥生生打断话语的Tony抬头看他，并没有不悦，只是茫然。  
Clint走近他，双手搭上他的肩膀，用力按住：“你会为你的选择负责，不管付出任何代价？”  
“是的。”Tony说的毫不犹豫。  
“倘若有一丝避免最坏情况发生的可能，你也会不惜一切去达成？”  
“是的。”  
“你自己的生命总是天平上最轻的筹码？”  
“是的。”  
Clint冲他笑了，笑得有些悲伤，“你看，这就是你的底限，他一直在那里，被你很好地坚守着。或许你拯救不了自己，但你永远知道什么需要你去拯救，什么值得你去拯救。现在去睡觉吧。”  
Tony没有什么表情地点点头，Clint松开了扣住他的手，不再说话，让Tony自行缓缓地恢复了他平时的神色，他挑起一边眉毛：“没想到我会沦落到被你教训的一天。”  
“不是教训，是分享人生体验。”数十年的特工生涯，让Clint见到的阴暗面比一直养尊处优的Tony，恐怕要多上许多。但那都没有必要跟任何人说，不是么？Clint重重拍上Tony穿着装甲的后背：“现在回去睡觉吧。”  
“好。”Tony点点头，带上面罩，慢慢升空。

“我欠你一顿酒。”  
Clint知道这是Tony表达感谢的方式，朝他挥挥手：“那你得拿出酒窖里最好的酒了。”  
“没问题，晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
Tony笑着飞走，回到卧室后，他睡了个好觉。

注1：小丑的笑话出自电影“守望者”。

 

09．  
那晚过后，Tony确实从私人酒窖里拿出了最好的酒，在Clint被告知刚猛灌一口的酒市价一百多万美金一瓶时他真没感到意外。而后Tony更是养成了一个新的习惯：时不时地找Clint喝酒。当Tony发现每次和Clint喝过酒的夜晚总是个能睡好觉的夜晚，他单纯地想到，过去心理医生被他视为荒谬可笑的建议——多和人聊天排解，好像也不是那么糟糕。  
而对于Clint来说，如果从今以后肌肤相亲的夜晚变成喝酒谈心的夜晚，也未尝不是件好事。

日子和往常很难产生什么不同地继续向前走着。Clint和Natasha依然是外勤任务最多的人，当他们不出外勤的时候，则在复仇者基地训练新的复仇者和神盾士兵们。Wanda是新人中的佼佼者，在新一批复仇者里，她和他们一起出外勤任务的次数最多。

而Clint却在衰退。  
他并没有在一开始就察觉，但那些征兆渐渐变得无法忽视。  
过去冲刺几千米他也不过是微微地喘气，而现在他总觉得自己的喘气声明显到会干扰他对环境的监听。  
无数次撞击、跌倒给肩膀、膝盖留下的旧伤会不合时宜地给他带来阵痛。  
当一场将他的精力消耗殆尽的战斗结束后，他需要比以往更多的时间恢复，哪怕只是一个小时。

尽管他的箭分依然分毫不差，从不让哪怕微小到芝麻大的目标逃离他的视野；尽管他的计划依旧合理缜密，从不失手；如果说人生的过程就像翻越一座或高或低的山丘，那么他肯定已经是越过了最高峰，开始走在了下坡的路上。  
年轻时他曾多次试想过自己的生命将会以何种方式走到尽头，在加入神盾局后这种试想往往都以意外、在执行任务中的死亡做结束。他早就做好了死在战场上的准备，却没料想到如今会惊恐地发现，他变得越来越慢，越来越老，年轻人会做得越来越好，而他会渐渐地远离第一线，也许以一种体面的方式。  
他感到害怕。他从不畏惧死亡，却不懂得如何变老。

 

10．  
A.I.M.的首脑M.O.D.O.K.在东欧的一个边陲小镇出现，并放出了大量的机械人部队，接到情报后，Cap、Tony、Clint还有Wanda组成了小队以最快的速度赶往目的地。  
数量众多的机器人占领了整座城市，A.I.M.新研制的机器人小而迅速，像蝗虫一样将过境之处摧毁殆尽，同时又能够相互连接起来构成任何可能的形状。它们不仅能极其灵活地躲避复仇者们的攻击，还能瞬间结合到一起向复仇者们发出威力不小的反击，更要命的是，它们抓住了近半数的市民，将他们囚禁在市中心的公园里，作为要挟复仇者们投降的筹码——如果复仇者在一个小时之内不给予A.I.M.需要的东西并撤离本市，它们会将囚禁的居民全部杀掉。

他们将昆式战机降落在靠近市郊的地方，然后谨慎地靠近目标公园。Steve看着公园实况图投影，表示他们需要一个更详细周全的进攻计划。  
Steve双手环抱：“他们太过细小又漫天都是，我们一起行动会很容易被发现。”  
Wanda“嗯”了一声：“而且我们很难同时应付那么多机器人，数量太多了。”  
手捏着下巴的Tony在投影上点了一下：“你提到了个关键点，正因为它们数量如此之大，那么它们必定不会是拥有独立思维的个体。”  
“你是说它们听命于一个统一的处理中枢？”Clint问。  
“对，有些类似蜂巢里的工蜂和蜂后，它们单个个体不具备思维能力，有一个中枢处理器对它们下达命令。”  
“有什么可以证明这一点么？”Steve问，“我们不能拿一半市民的生命冒风险。”  
Tony想了想，冲着Wanda说：“你可以从远处不同的四点同时发起攻击么？前三点攻击方式相同，第四点攻击要有所区别。”  
Wanda点点头，在她发起了四次小规模攻击同时，他们都紧盯屏幕上机器人的反应，只见前三处机器人对待攻击的应对模式都是完全一样的，而第四点确实有所不同。  
“Friday，对它们的行为模式进行数据分析建模。”  
“好的，正在处理中……处理完毕。”  
Tony指着前三波进攻时机器人完全一致的行为分析模型：“我想这可以说明它们确实是听命于一个中枢。”  
“那我们现在需要做的就是干掉那个中枢。”Steve道。  
“我想它们将市民绑架到市中心花园不会只是因为那里大。”Clint指向投影中心花园的位置。  
“同时也是为了保护处理中枢。”Tony转过身面向其他人，“我建议我们先以最少的人潜入到那里，将处理中枢干掉。这样剩下的机器人哪怕具有一定的行为能力也不足为惧了。”

“我去吧。”Clint站出来，众人的目光很快集中到他身上，“嘿，伙计，你们这眼神是什么意思！我是队里唯一擅长潜入的人，它们主要都集中在地表上，我有很多方法可以从地下过去。而电磁脉冲箭可以让它们的中枢瘫痪。既然是潜入，那么去的人越少越好，我不认为你们其他人比我更合适。再说了，除了我还有谁能那么精准地打中那帮跳蚤一样的机械杂种么？”  
“我。”Tony抬手，在Clint不满的目光下耸了耸肩，“我想你需要有人帮你在地面上确定中枢最有可能的所在位置，而且你的电磁脉冲箭改良后已经对我无效。”  
“好吧。”Steve让他们安静下来，“Clint你负责潜入到中心花园，寻找到处理中枢就将它摧毁。Tony负责从外围突入，并在Clint需要协助的时候予以支援。Wanda你和我一起，在外围吸引机器人的火力，做好支援的准备，一旦Clint破坏掉中枢我们就迅速进去解救市民。”  
“好的。”所有人迅速做准备，分散到各自的任务目标点。

计划进展得很顺利，入侵市政局数据库窃取地下水道图对Tony来说如同在自家冰箱拿饮料一样轻松。而也正如Clint所料，机器人并没有在水道里布防，按照水道图他很快就来到了中心花园的正下方。  
“下水道里还好么？”Tony的声音从通讯器里传了过来。  
哪怕看不到Tony的脸，Clint也能想象对方那调笑的表情，并不留情面地反击：“我听你的呼吸有些急促啊，上头的火力应该正集中起来炮轰你吧？有空担心我下面的空气状况，不如多担心你自己。”  
“哇哦，你是在关心我么？”Tony说着一个俯冲与跟在身后的机器人拉开距离，回身打开肩部的小型追踪导弹向它们射击。  
“没错我是在关心你。”Clint的大方承认倒堵得Tony不知道怎么回话了。  
“找到处理中枢可能在哪儿了么？”Clint接着问。  
“花园西南角的三层建筑的防御性能最高，在那里的可能性最大。”聚集起来的机器人让Tony越来越疲于应付。  
Clint早在脑子里背下了整个公园的地图，很快他就跑到了西南角目标建筑的正下方。  
“我已经到了。”  
“你倒是很快啊。我现在要朝东北角发射功率最大的武器吸引它们的火力，你准备好了么？”  
“就等你了。”Clint又接了句，“希望新的电磁脉冲箭不会让你也掉下来，我才想起来还没有在实战里检验过。”  
那头的Tony笑了，“你要相信我。”  
“我一直相信你。”Clint没说完，他只是控制不了担心。

Tony却没再说一句多余的话，他一个猛冲飞到制高点，开足火力发射：“来啊小家伙们，到我这儿来！”  
Clint在同时从下面掀起底盖一跃而起，冲到Tony标定的地点。尽管Tony帮他吸引了火力，但守卫处理中枢的敌人依然密集得如同黑云压境，Clint从容地拉开了弓箭，爆破箭头为他杀出了一条血路，最终他找到了那个躲在背后控制一切的处理中枢，射出了电磁脉冲箭。  
Clint从未有过射偏的时候，这次也不会例外。一阵冲击波以目标为中心散开，周围的机器人都如同被电晕的苍蝇一般纷纷落地。  
“Cap，Wanda，处理中枢已经关闭了，你们快进来救人质！”Clint在通讯器里喊，话音刚落，脚下的地板就开始晃动。他立即明白这恐怕是因为处理中枢的崩溃引发了预先设计好的爆炸。Clint换上绳索箭头，一跃而起从窗户往外跳，射中对面的一棵树荡了过去。  
但当Clint一落地，他就发现周围的几栋建筑也在崩塌，虽然楼层不高还是很容易伤到人。  
“Cap！连锁反应导致附近的楼在崩塌，你们先疏散人质远离——”  
Clint没能把话说完，他看到前方正在倒塌的楼下，巨大的阴影笼罩着一个正在哭泣，无法动弹的小孩。  
他冲了过去，将小孩一把提起来往前方带，楼在他身后瞬间坍塌，但他还是被滑下来的天花板砸中了。  
“Clint——！”在昏过去之前他好像听见了Tony的叫声，但他脑子里只想着，这一切本可以不必发生，只要他跑得再快那么一秒。

他是在昆式战机上醒来的，Steve告诉他，A.M.I.的机械人军队已经被复仇者们击败，多亏了他将处理中枢及时干掉；市民们最多受了些轻伤，现已疏散回家。而被他救下的那个小孩已经和家人团聚，他们一家都非常感谢Clint。  
“当时是Tony招来了维罗妮卡，把压着你的坍塌楼层给移开的，他和我们一样都吓坏了，不幸中的万幸是你只有腿被压伤了，其他都没事。”  
Clint默默地听着，安慰了红着眼眶的Wanda几句就再也没说话。Steve以为是麻药的效用还未完全散去，拍了拍Clint的肩就和Wanda走开了让他一个人好生休息。

夜已深，Steve和Wanda都搭着毛毯在机舱座位上睡着了，Tony正在驾驶战机。Clint走过去，在副驾驶的位子上坐了下来。  
“还需要好几个小时才能飞回复仇者总部，想打个盹儿的话正好。我不会因为你受了伤打了麻药老犯困就取笑你的。”Tony盯着前方目不转睛，天气不太好，从驾驶舱看出去乌云密布。  
“不，我不困。”  
沉默了半响，Tony问：“那你是想找我聊天么？”  
“……其实我不知道说什么。”Clint把脑袋靠在椅子后背上，麻醉剂的药效在慢慢消退，被抑制的疼痛在缓缓地变回原形。  
“你看起来并不高兴。”  
“对于什么？”Clint也看着前方，不肯让疼痛带来的不适出现在他的表情上。  
“任务完成了，你也救下了小孩，虽然受了点伤吧，但一切都还算顺利不是么？”  
“听Cap说你被吓坏了？”Clint不想正面回答Tony的问题，于是挑了应该是Tony最不喜欢回答的那类问题反问。  
“……是的。”  
Clint这下忍不住侧头看向Tony，如此坦率的Tony着实少见。  
Tony下意识地捏紧了操作杆，那时即将失去Clint的莫名恐惧感死灰复燃再次攥住了他。当他看到Clint倒下的身影，没有思考恐惧的来源是什么就冲了过去，从卫星上叫来了本是用于对抗hulk的维罗妮卡，将那些压在Clint身躯之上的该死的断裂残骸一一搬开，直到确信Clint的胸膛还在因呼吸而微微起伏他才重获了一些理智。  
“虽然你是团队里最常受伤的那个，但我没想到你会被压住，我以为你能躲开的。”  
“……谢谢你救了我。”Clint不想告诉Tony，他本来也确实不应该被压住，但他跑得没有那么快。  
不是他不想，而是他已不能。

“别这么客气伙计，你出事了以后谁陪我喝酒。”Tony不想重温Clint出事时的心情，习惯性地将话题引向别处。  
“我现在就想喝了，还能镇痛。”Clint了然地不去拆穿他，况且现在他是真的需要一杯加冰的威士忌。  
“哈，准确地说你还需要忍耐三个小时二十六分，不过可不能让Cap知道你受伤了我还带你喝酒。”Tony冲他眨眨眼，Clint回了他一个勉强的微笑。

 

11．  
在复仇者总部医疗队的治疗下，Clint的腿只花了不到三十分钟就恢复如初，就像从来没受过伤一样。  
这次治疗他的碰巧又是韩教授，她开起了跟上次一样的玩笑，只不过这回换了个说辞：“哪怕是你男朋友也看不出差别。”  
当时Clint正在接过Tony递来的营养液，两人都因为这似曾相识的场景和玩笑楞了一下，然后Clint淡淡地说：“我没有男朋友。”  
他说的是实话。而作为在场的另一位听者，Tony却觉得异常的别扭，和早先对Clint伤势的担忧揉杂在一起，让他不知所措。

Tony从昏迷里醒过来已经过去快半年了，他从那颗炸弹的残骸里提取出了残存在碎片上的魔法元素，并研制完成了针对此特性的新装甲。与此同时，Stark工业遍布全球甚至覆盖到外太空的检索机制一直在监测Amora的魔法信号，但从结果上看，显然她已经不在这个星系。  
至于Tony那些旖旎的梦境依然纠缠着他，时多时少，时好时坏，就像服下慢效药的感冒病人，怎么也根治不了反复发作的咳。他也实在找不到可以商量这件事的人，试想一下他跟其他复仇者说他经常做和一个男人滚床单的梦？那么得到的如果不是“你一定欲求不满”的白眼，就是“你该找人来一发”的建议。

与此同时，还有另一件事困扰着他，并且困扰的级别越来越高——他对Clint的关注超过了应该有的限度。Tony承认他很享受与Clint喝酒谈天的时刻，过去他从未想过与Clint的相处会那么惬意。Clint就像是一个已经和他相识多年的老友，了解他的每一个痛点，知道他希望被如何对待。  
搏击训练时Clint不会像Cap那样手下留情，每次都把他打到趴在地上爬不起来，然后又会耐心地告诉他应该如何出拳和躲避；当他因为膨胀的自我把团队和自己搞得一团糟时，他不会同情自己，也不会长篇累牍地说教，他只是把已经发生的事情摆出来，然后告诉他，下一步做什么会有什么样的后果，然后交给他自己去选择。  
Tony在Clint那里感受到了平等，Clint把Tony和他自己视为平等的人。这很不容易，真的。Tony总是在某些方面被高估，而又在某些方面被低估。这让他不得不开始重新审视和观察Clint，然后发现Clint既愿意为了救助他人付出自己的一切，又懂得根据事态和环境评估代价，做出取舍。Tony一向对自身的道德水准保持怀疑，但他认为自己可以认同Clint，渐渐的，Clint甚至成为了锚一样的存在，能提醒着他，那条不该跨越的界线在哪里。

若只是这样也罢了，Tony会很乐意自己有这样的一位挚友。然而越来越经常的，当他看到汗水滑过Clint健美的颈线，缓缓落进他敞开的领口，Tony似乎能看到那滴汗水是如何描摹着对方的肌肉曲线向下游走，而自己是如何凑过去用唇舌舔走它，并品尝对方覆盖着薄汗的躯体，让对方发出难耐的喘息，用压抑而渴求的嗓音呼唤自己的名字。  
难道他真的欲求不满到意淫自己的队友了？

又一个通宵达旦埋首工作后迎来的清晨，Tony实在没法继续忽视肠胃发出的抗议，决定离开工作间到楼上厨房寻摸点吃的。

“你应该告诉我的，Clint。”  
那是Wanda的声音，快走到厨房门口的Tony脚步慢了下来。  
“告诉你什么？”听到Clint的声音Tony停下，躲在厨房门外，紧接着为自己这个举措后悔，不懂为什么自己下意识地要躲起来。  
“下周是你的生日。”Wanda的声音听起来像是对Clint的反应表示不可理解，而Tony因为这个消息感到胃痛更严重了。  
“噢……”从声音Tony想象得到Clint肯定正一脸头疼地扶额，“Nat告诉你的吧？别说不是，除了他只有Fury和Coulson知道。”短暂的停顿后，Clint几乎是冷淡地说：“我从来不庆祝生日。”  
“每个人都会庆祝生日，爸妈去世后，我和Pietro也会一起庆祝生日，哪怕我们买不起蛋糕，只买得起两根蜡烛。”  
Tony和Clint一样沉默起来，没有过去太久，Clint妥协了。“我的生日也没有蛋糕，最多坐在一起喝点酒。如果那天碰巧没有任务，我应该会在农场那里。”  
“太好了！我会带礼物过去的。”  
听起来似乎Wanda经常去Barton农场似的，这个认知让Tony觉得Wanda雀跃的声音莫名刺耳。

然后他假装什么也没有发生似的走进厨房，跟他们打招呼，“嘿，谁能告诉我还有什么可吃的？”  
“那你来的正好，我刚做了些土豆卷饼。”Clint把平底锅里的卷饼一铲子抄起来装盘里朝Tony那边推过去。而Wanda和Tony打了个招呼就先离开了。  
Tony整个上半身靠在桌上，捞过盘子往嘴里塞着卷饼，喝掉Clint递过来的咖啡，让自己看起来漫不经心地问：“你和Wanda的关系不错？”  
Clint脸沉下来，手抹了下鼻子：“你知道什么？”  
“我知道你不曾邀请其他复仇者——也许除了Romanoff——和你一起过生日，但你邀请她了。”  
“你偷听我们讲话？”Clint眯起眼睛。  
“嘿！我只是正好走过来听到的，如果真是有意偷听我就不必说出来了。”Tony举起双手做投降状。  
Clint把手里的毛巾放到桌上：“我本来不打算庆祝什么生日。”但他不太能拒绝Wanda。  
“我懂。”Tony耸肩，“Wanda是个很有魅力的姑娘，如果，我是说如果，你们在一起的话也不错，虽然你的年纪都可以当她爸了。”

Shit！我他妈是没把脑子从实验室里带出来么？！  
Tony说完话就想给自己一拳，并意识到很有可能Clint会替他代劳。然而出乎意料地，Clint对于他混账的言行并没有什么反应，他只是轻微地点了点头。  
“没错，我确实可以当她爸了。”Clint手搭在后脑勺上，“说起来挺好笑的，我最近总觉得，像他们这样年轻的生命，不应该浪费在战场上。”说完也真的干笑了两声，把腰间的围裙一扯扔到椅子靠背上，“吃完了的话把盘子放水槽里。”然后也不等Tony的回应，径直走出了厨房。

“你可真是个混蛋加傻逼。”Natasha不知从哪里滑了出来，顺走了桌上最后一块卷饼。  
“偷听不是好习惯。”  
“你没资格这么说。”Natasha晃晃手里的卷饼从Tony身边走过。  
咽下嘴里的食物，Tony转向Natasha离开的方向想说点什么，但哪里还看得到女间谍的身影？  
Tony回过头，坐在那里吃着Clint做的卷饼，懊恼地想，他知道Clint不愿意庆祝生日的原因。  
他知道每一个复仇者的详细资料，当然也包括Clint的。酗酒的父亲，暴力的殴打，连出生都被诅咒，怎么可能会喜欢庆祝生日。Tony吃完卷饼，把盘子放到水槽里，打开水龙头，看着水槽里缓缓积蓄起来的水倒映出他缺乏睡眠而颓乏的脸，觉得自己真是混蛋加傻逼，一点都没错。

Clint例行地换装备去靶场练习，当他关上柜子门走出更衣室，他看到了镜子里的自己。他很久没有好好地看自己了，从他第一次发现两鬓变灰开始。在最早发现自己头发里夹杂的银丝时，他对自己感到生气，并拔掉了它，但现在它们已经多到拔也拔不完了。他像是一张放进Photoshop里，不断地被一点点做着去色处理的照片。他也不记得确切的时间点是在何时，他不再注意窗外的树木什么时候开始发芽，而又在什么时候开始落叶。  
他知道他的年纪可以做Wanda的父亲了，还用Tony提醒么？Clint从鼻子里哼出一声冷笑，深吸口气挺直了腰。最近的体能测试各项结果都挺乐观，他还没有做好退休的准备，或许永远不会有。  
这么想着，Clint将那面镜子留在身后，走到靶前，搭箭上弦，拉满了弓。

12．  
Natasha一个背摔将Clint重重扔到地板上，在他能有所反击前钳制住他：“你体能训练的时间太长了，现在该停下。”  
“我认为我还可以再练——”Clint的颜色突然变得难看，Natasha反剪他的手用上了狠劲儿。  
“好吧……你是对的。”听到Clint的放弃，Natasha才松开了他。  
“喝酒去？”Natasha站起来甩给他一张毛巾，Clint想了想还是答应了。

等两人在酒吧里坐下，Natasha先点了一瓶伏特加，Clint则给自己点了瓶单一麦芽威士忌。  
“威士忌？你怎么连喝酒都像Stark了。”Clint瞪大眼睛偏了下头：“我经常跟他喝酒，开始觉得威士忌也不错。”  
Natasha白了他一眼，给自己倒了满满一啤酒杯的伏特加，仰头先喝了三分之一解渴。  
“你和Stark是怎么回事？”  
“能怎么回事，不跟以前一样么？”Clint语气平平地回应，喝下自己那杯威士忌，Natasha接着往他杯子里倒满了伏特加。  
“大概两年前左右我就觉得你们看彼此的眼神不对劲，在我想着你们什么时候该搞在一起的时候，你们的眼神开始变得让我确信你们已经搞上了。然后Stark出了意外，你们就像之前什么都没有发生一样地做好哥们。”  
Clint没有任何回应，自顾自地灌酒。Natasha叹了口气，凑近Clint，伸手搭在他的胳臂上。Clint本能想拂去，手抖了下，最终还是忍住了。  
“让我猜猜，Stark丢失的记忆与你有关对吧？他忘了你，或者说，忘了和你的关系。”  
Clint把伏特加也喝光，“吭”的一声扣在桌上，然后用没被Natasha按住的那只手撑住半张脸，以Natasha和他相互了解的程度根本不可能隐瞒彼此，哪怕只是个微小的表情变化也会泄露最机密的情报。

露天的酒桌正对着海岸，带着腥味的海风搔刮脸庞，这并不是个月朗星稀的好天气，整个天台只有他们一桌顾客。屋内的人正庆祝着什么，喧嚣不止，他们才退而求其次坐到了屋外，反正对于他们来说，冷风比吵闹的人声好忍耐多了。  
Clint听得到Natasha吞咽伏特加的声音，她是他唯一见过把伏特加当啤酒喝还没事的人。想着这些毫无关系的小事，Clint缓缓开了口：“我跟Stark维持了一年的炮友关系，然后如你所说，他出了意外，忘了我们打过的炮，我觉得没必要再提，反正也只是炮友。就这样。”  
“只是炮友，真的么？”Natasha看着他，“Clint，我能看出你们的关系，哪怕是假话，能不能给我有点技术含量的？S.H.I.E.L.D.的间谍培训你都忘光了？要骗我就拿出真本事来。”  
Clint看着远方黑压压的海浪，摇摇头：“不管是不是主观意愿，他已经放弃了那段记忆。我和他的关系本就比那在暴风雨夜出航的渔船还飘摇，既然遭到了彻底的抹杀，我找不出再寻回的必要。”Clint给自己倒了一杯伏特加，这烈口烧心的酒能把他那些示弱的情绪逼回去，他好像有点懂得Nat喜欢它们的理由了。  
“但要不要继续，是我的事。”Clint斟酌再三，还是没有说出那个字。

Natasha不再看Clint，也看向那片海：“你知道我一直知道Bruce在哪里。”  
Clint皱起眉，他没想到她会在这时讲述这个故事。  
“不提作为Hulk时的伽马射线逃不过Stark的监控，哪怕是像我们这样的特工也几乎不可能躲过现在铺天盖地的摄像头，更何况他。”Natasha轻轻笑了下，年岁好像唯独偏爱她，她笑起来的样子还和Clint第一次见到她时一样迷人，“当他出现在阿姆斯特丹，我会盘算什么时候会收到河畔风车的明信片，当他出现在莫斯科，我就开始等着俄罗斯套娃的礼物。每个人表达爱意的方式不同，这是我和他的。太多原因造成了现在这种局面，虽然这绝对不是人类广为接受的好结局，但对于我和他却很合适。”  
Natasha顺着Clint的胳臂往上摸，越过肩膀在他的后背上摩挲着，“Clint，你也得找到适合你和Stark的。”  
Clint伸手拍了拍她搭在自己后背的手，然后谁也没再继续方才的话题，一口海风一口酒，喝到了天亮。

和Natasha的对话是剂治标的药，Clint觉得自己似乎好了那么点，有个能倾听那些连自己都不爱听的苦水的对象，总会使人产生世界没那么糟的感觉，至于这感觉是不是错觉，还得看倾诉者如何走接下来的路。  
Clint宿醉后醒来看到Natasha留下的讯息，她已经一早出发去新的任务了。用冷水怕打自己的脸，Clint想着自己或许不该剥夺了Tony对曾经发生过的一切的知情权。

 

13．  
距离Tony从昏迷中醒过来已经过去六个月，Project Easter的警报终于拉响。显然Amora在其他星系也有不少敌人，她急不择路地仓皇降落在了冰岛一个破碎的海岸边。复仇者们几乎是全体出动，在第一时间就赶到了那里，在Project Easter的帮助下，Amora没有藏身的余地，很快就被复仇者们找到。Clint刻意落在最后，让其他复仇者捉住她，否则他觉得自己很有可能会忍不住杀了她。他们最终将Amora堵在一片森林里捉住了她，Tony很满意于反魔法装甲的测试结果。但Asgard的神还是得交给Asgard的神来处理，所以他们将Amora移交给了Thor。  
在押解Amora的时候，Tony双手环抱，满意地看着她被押走。Amora恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，忽然狞笑了起来。  
“魔法炸弹的后遗症滋味好么？Iron Man。”  
Tony脸色骤变，走到她面前冷着脸问：“魔法炸弹的后遗症？难道我失忆是你的关系？”  
Amora大笑出声，仿佛听到了天大的笑话：“哈哈哈哈，Stark，魔法的后续影响千变万化，偏偏你中了最让我开心的那一种。”  
押着Amora的Thor皱着眉：“Amora，你最好把Stark身上的魔法解了。”  
“我可没法解，那是个瞬时的效果，当时过去了就永远过去了。”Amora抬起被魔法镣铐栓在一起的双手，绕着头发打圈，“我想你丢掉的记忆，应该和你最重视的人有关。天呐，你忘记了对你来说最重要的人，真是再让人高兴不过了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
Tony楞在那里，心脏在急速地跳动，他恍如从噩梦中惊醒，突然下意识地扭头看向一旁的Clint，只见Clint像是接到丧讯一般死寂如灰的脸。  
他觉得自己的胃在下沉。

“Friday，把两年内，不，三年内所有Clint有关的视频、照片、行为记录都翻出来，我要再检索一遍。”回到复仇者大厦，Tony第一时间冲进了工作间。  
Tony手指在Clint的照片上快速滑动，三年的时间其实很长，Tony也是从Clint不再那么金黄璀璨的头发，眼角变多的皱纹才意识到这件事。而看得越是多，让他感到毫不意外的熟悉感和亲近感越是不断地从心底里渗透上来，同时连带着深入的渴望。  
他不知道为什么，他为此而感到焦躁和愤怒。他坚信自己失去的记忆和Clint有关，可他真的什么也想不起来，他想要找到证据，让他能够有去质问Clint的资格和底气。  
“视频检索完毕，依然没有发现任何线索。”Friday的声音传来，Tony深吸一口气，用力地挥手，把眼前的照片都扫掉。  
他低下头，用手覆盖住自己的脸，忽然他想到了什么，猛地抬起了头。  
“Friday，我记得复仇者基地的研发小组前段时间说他们研发出来一个新的面部识别系统？”  
“是的，该系统能够对一个人的面部肌肉语言进行记录和分析，建立出模型，从而判断他是在说真话还是谎话，并且该系统能做到即使一个人做了易容术，也能辨认出他的身份。”（注2）  
“把那个系统调出来。”  
“是的，Sir。”  
“然后把Clint和我单独相处的影像投影出来，与他跟其他人相处的影像做对比。”

等到影像同时对比投影出来的时候，Tony才惊叹自己怎么可以蠢到这个地步。  
还是个商人的时候，Tony在谈判桌上从没让别人尝过便宜，他不是不懂人情世故，相反，只需几眼就足够他看出一个人的欲求，他只是不到必要懒得花费那个力气。所以当他认真地用自己的眼睛看这些影像了，他才看到Clint掩盖在平素的表情下，只有在看向自己时，才会偶尔流露出来的温柔眼神，连本人都没有察觉到。  
他现在可以肯定他失去的记忆与Clint有关，倘若真如Amora所言，他忘记了对他来说最重要的人，为什么Clint却不告诉他？为什么不告诉他，他们之间的关系根本不止是同为复仇者的队友，也远不仅是会偶尔聚在一起聊天喝酒的朋友？  
Tony不敢去想，当Clint发现自己彻底忘记过去曾有过的一切时是什么心情，又是以什么心情，陪伴自己度过每个难眠的深夜。

Clint真希望现在突然有个任务需要他外出，因为他实在不想面对Tony。  
他原本觉得自己已经放弃了。不是说Tony的遗忘和半年的时间就把他的感情磨灭了，他本来也不执着于得到，若不是那次意外他也没打算把和Tony滚床单的欲望付诸实践。那些他们火辣性爱夜晚的记忆，足够支撑他度过剩下的日子。特别是现在他和Tony的关系进入了另一种可以称得上融洽与契合的状态，Clint不想改变它。  
但Amora说的话，让他想到了过去，做爱时Tony注视着他的眼神，交欢过后Tony的挽留，以及每次拥着自己时Tony安稳满足的面容。他不禁反思，他们的关系真的只是仅限于做爱而已么？  
Amora说的也许是真的。只是他们都不懂，或不愿表达。但Clint也不希望，没有那段关系记忆的Tony，仅仅因为Amora的一句话就打算和他鸳梦重温，

所以当Tony找到Clint的时候，见到Clint平静到心若死灰的脸，一时斟酌着不知该说什么。  
“你知道我失忆了。”Tony觉得这开场白蠢得不像自己。  
“是的。”Clint坐在靶场的长凳上，漫不经心地喝着盐水。  
Tony试探着坐到和Clint同一张长凳的另一头，紧盯着他被汗水浸湿的训练服包裹着的胸膛，和他梦里那些赤裸的画面重合在了一起：“我想我有足够的理由判断失去的记忆跟你有关。”  
“那我告诉你，你失去的记忆确实有我一份没错，我也是你的队友之一，那一年一起出的任务还蛮多的。”Clint耸耸肩，开始一圈一圈地解开缠在手臂上的护带。  
“你的意思是，你不是对我来说最重要的人？”Tony看着他。  
“……那我还真不知道。”Clint在心里苦笑，他确实不知道。  
Tony低头，表情复杂地咬着嘴唇：“那我们之间并没有发生过超出队友的关系？”  
Clint摊手，“没有。”  
“我们也没有上过床？”  
“没有。”  
“你在说谎。”  
“没有。”Clint翻了个白眼，“我知道失去的记忆对你来说很重要，我也很想帮你，但你去询问别的人，Cap？Pepper？比问我来得有意义多了。没事的话我要去冲澡了，一身汗实在不舒服。”Clint皱着眉头站起来就要离开。  
“不，你在说谎。”Tony用力扣住Clint的肩膀迫使他停下来，在Clint发怒前，Tony举起了他的手机，上面布满一排排的文字，Clint扫了一眼，很快意识到那是刚才他和Tony的对话。  
“这是什么意思？”Clint问。  
“新研发的测谎系统，能分析你过去的言行举止来建立模型，判断你说的是否是真话。”Tony指着手机，大声地念：

“你的意思是，你不是对我来说最重要的人？”  
“……那我还真不知道。”——TRUE  
“那我们之间并没有发生过超出队友的关系？”  
“没有。”——LIE  
“我们也没有上过床？”  
“没有。”——LIE  
“你在说谎。”  
“没有。”——LIE

在Tony的质问下，Clint呆愣在那里，在他下意识地逃跑之前，Tony就捧着他的脸吻了下去。  
这原本不在Tony的计划之内，好吧也许在，但不是以这样的形式。可是当Tony的唇覆盖到Clint的嘴唇上面，他就像找到回家的路一样，追随着熟悉的足迹轻柔地抚摸着对方，好像这个动作他已经做过千万遍。Clint几乎是下意识地偏头，让Tony以最合适的角度继续深入这个吻，Tony心领神会地抓住这个空隙，热切地深入这个吻，伸出双手环在他腰间，甚至用膝盖挤进Clint的双腿之间蹭着他的大腿内侧。  
Tony一点也不意外的发现，他熟悉Clint身体的每一个反应，知道对方喜欢如何被吻，又会怎样发出在强行忍耐下显得更加令人无法自持的喘息。他的手指在Clint覆盖着精健肌肉的背部游走，离开他的唇舔向他的耳侧，自然得如同条件反射。  
恐怕即使Tony仍有记忆，应该也记不清他们那一年间做爱的次数。得是多么频繁的身体接触，才会让身体都已经烙下了印记。Tony为这样的认知感到喜悦之情充溢着他的胸口。那些旖旎的梦境终于找到了合理的解释。  
那个人是Clint，Tony为此感到尘埃落定的满足。

Clint这时却推开了Tony，用手背抹去嘴角留下的银丝：“够了。”  
Tony有些受伤，不明所以地看着他。  
“如果你只是因为听了Amora的话跑来找我确认，那我觉得我们没什么可谈的。”  
“为什么？”Tony不明白。  
Clint有点悲哀地看着他：“在Amora说出那句话之前，我并没有感受到你对我有超出队友以上的感情。人的判断是可以被影响的，我相信你深刻懂得这个道理。你先别急着否认。”Clint在Tony张嘴打算说话之前抬手打断了他。“我承认我们之前做过爱，也许我们之间的关系也不仅是做爱而已。可你刚才也从那系统里看到，我也不知道如何定义那段关系。失去记忆不是你的错，不持有那段记忆的你可以不为它负责。”  
Clint顿了顿，压低眉头，轻轻笑了，眼角的皱纹堆到了一起，让这个笑看起来平添了些许苦涩。“我也允许你不为其负责，毕竟即使是在那段关系持续着的过去，我们也从来没有对它有所定义和承诺。”Clint说着，心像是团被浇了热水的棉花，潮湿，沉甸甸的，又有些温热。他曾感到痛苦与愤懑，却不曾真的怨恨发生的一切。二十岁之前，童年的经历使Clint相信，想要的东西一定要靠自己去争取。三十岁之后，Clint明白得到不是努力争取的必然结果。四十岁之后，Clint开始不再那么在乎得到与否，毕竟很多东西不是因为你得到才会美好。  
而现在他才幡然醒悟过来，正是因为他和Tony操之过急，自以为是地给他们的关系下了定义，才会糊涂地把自己闭目塞听到像瞎子一样，看不到对方自然流露的真情，沦落到现在这样的境地。  
那么他要放弃么？花了这么长的时间相遇，又用了那么多勇气去靠近，Clint觉得自己有必要挽救自己过去犯下的错误。

Clint走上前去吻住了Tony，这是个短暂接触的吻，他很快离开了一脸惊讶的Tony。  
“但我依然爱着你，所以我更不希望你是出于愧疚或对过去的缅怀而做出错误的决定。”言尽于此，Clint做了他该做的努力，他拿起掉在地上的弓，离开了房间。  
这回Tony没有阻止他。

 

注2：该系统设定取鉴自“London Spy”。

 

14．  
这之后的一段日子，Tony就像失踪了一样，比那段昏迷的日子还要安静。  
Clint并不感到意外。毕竟他是失去记忆的那一方，需要花费更多的时间去消化和思考。

敌人却不会因为复仇者们各怀感伤就给予他们休息喘息的机会，九头蛇的生化实验威胁着一整个城市的生命。除了无法联系到Tony和在别处的其他人，位于复仇者总部的其余复仇者都集结起来前往该处。  
在Cap忙于和红骷髅正面交锋时，Clint和Wanda潜入到了九头蛇进行生化实验的地点。他们并没有花费太大的力气去干掉那些守卫装置的士兵，其中Wanda很好地发挥了她的强大力量是这次任务轻松许多的关键原因。  
最后一个敌人倒在他精准的箭下，Clint回头见Wanda也处理完了她那边的抵抗，毫发无伤地回来。Clint不由得想，在他手下接受训练的新复仇者女孩，早就成长到可以独当一面了。  
Clint在心里自嘲，这想法太奇怪了，自己也未免太像个爸爸了。

“前面房间就是放置实验设备的地方，我们把它关掉就去和Cap他们汇合。”  
“好的。”Wanda点点头，和Clint一起并肩向前走，忽然Clint抬手一横挡在她身前，将她护到了身后。  
“怎么了Clint？”  
“我有不太对劲的预感。”Clint眯起眼睛，在远处半开的门缝间，他看到了那台仪器正在飞快地走着极为短暂的倒计时。就在这时通讯器里传来了Cap的声音。  
“Clint？Wanda？你们在哪？红骷髅在倒下前按下了生化武器的启动开关！如果你们在实验室附近的话尽快撤离！”

Wanda因这个消息呆在当场，而后迅速反应过来，“等等，如果说生化武器启动了，那整个城镇的人都会遭殃的！Clint我们不能就这么让这个武器启动！”  
“没错……我们不能就这么让这个武器启动……”Clint的声音低得像是在喃喃自语，Wanda还没听清楚Clint在说些什么，那个她一直信任着的人突然转过身来冲着她脑门按上一箭，她感到头像快要裂开似的剧烈地疼痛起来。  
她曾经有过这样的遭遇，那是她还站在奥创那边的时候。她难以置信地瞪大眼睛看着Clint接住向后倒下的她，然后轻轻地把她放到墙边。

“那边的门足有一米厚，是特制的，我现在冲过去把门关上，还能争取三分钟的时间关掉装置。”  
Clint说话的声音很快，听在因电磁冲击而眩晕无法动弹的Wanda耳朵里有些放大和回音。  
“这个箭强化过，但对现在的你正好也最多只能影响三分钟，要是三分钟过后我还没有出来你就跑。”  
Wanda拼了命地摇头，却也只能让自己发出轻微的颤抖。她清楚地记得在前来这里的路上，她得到的情报里写着，九头蛇研制的生化武器，只要吸入三分钟就会致命。  
“像你们这样年轻的生命，不应该再死在这种地方了。”Clint笑了笑，轻轻拍了拍她的头，然后利落地一跃而起，握紧手上的弓，朝着门那边如一头矫健的雄鹿，飞快地，头也不回地冲刺过去。  
不——！Wanda想大喊，却只能徒劳地张嘴，发不出声音。  
不，Clint！  
回来！  
我不想。  
再失去亲人了。  
Wanda的眼泪溃堤一样地流了下来，在她模糊的视野里，只见Clint冲进去，没有一丝迟疑地关上了门。

当他关门时，仪器已经开始排放致命的气体，黄褐色的毒气在房间里充盈着，浓度逐渐升高。Clint面对挂有表盘，按钮，占了房间一半面积，本体如同一个严丝合缝的鸡蛋般的巨大仪器，深吸了几口还没被毒气完全污染的空气，努力让自己冷静下来。  
物理和数学是他的长项，但生化和化工制造方面却不是。OK，科学总有共通之处不是？Clint在心里默念着，快速扫视仪器表盘，并没有出乎他意料的，仪器上只有刻度与数字，根本没有任何指示性的说明。想来也是，这么重要而机密的仪器总不会在上面安装一个大大的红色按钮，写上“自爆”两个字吧。  
查看仪器和表盘花费了他30秒，Clint感到了轻微的头晕，这是中毒的初步反应。

Clint甩甩头，让自己集中注意力。  
要产生能散播到全城的毒气必定得持续地制造化学反应，那么就需要持续的供能。Clint快步围绕仪器走了一圈，眼手并用地查找，却根本没发现任何与外部有所连接的接口或电线。  
那么这个仪器是内置能源，根据对九头蛇过往黑市交易记录的记忆，他可以确定这是核能驱动。这可真是太棒了。Clint自顾自地大呼一声。因为这说明不能从外部强行破坏仪器，谁知道暴露的核变堆加上生化武器会有什么额外的效果。  
时间过去一分钟，Clint不仅头晕，还感到了反胃和恶心。

既然不能切断能源，那么切断材料供给呢？要持续地制造毒气除了要有持续能源以外，还必须要有足够的反应原材料。Clint伸手贴住仪器的表面，沿着顺时针缓缓地移动同时更为细致地观察仪器。他在根据仪器的外轮廓结构，以及轻微的震动来判断原材料的放置，因为产生如此强烈化学反应的装置内部应该在剧烈地震动，而放置材料的部件应该也会有独特的焊接线。  
时间过去一分半，Clint视线开始逐渐变得模糊，他最引以为傲的双眼已经看不清楚东西。他索性闭上眼睛，耳朵贴紧在仪器表面，放慢了呼吸用全部的注意力在仪器里寻找微乎其微的响动。  
当终于找到那些微小的颗粒滚动声时他浑身的肌肉都几乎跳了一下，他已经感到四肢脱力，产生麻痹症状了。Clint感激这个毒气使人失聪的效果最后才出现。他勉强地往后伸手，将箭头换成了艾德曼合金箭头，往后退了几步，凭借对距离和位移的计算，他依然精准地射中了材料存放位置的焊接缝。无坚不摧的艾德曼合金直插入仪器的内部，制造了一个裂口。  
力量在从身体里流失，Clint已经完全是在依靠意志力去控制自己的身体，他撬开仪器的外部金属框，摸到了放置反应原材料的容器。当他将容器与能源装置间的连接切断的同时，也因为彻底的麻痹而无法控制地摔倒在了地上。

从余光里看过去，黄褐色的气体已经不再从仪器的排气孔里散发出来。Clint放弃了挪动身体的打算，让自己如同瘫痪了一般平躺着。以他吸入的毒气量计算，再过不到30秒，他就会开始七窍流血，身体内的脏器会被毒气侵蚀，失去机能，化为一滩溃败的烂肉。  
这样的死法还有点酷，Clint轻松地想。这是他想要的结局，死在战场上，死在任务中，比死在轮椅或者病床上要好太多太多。

可他还没法毫无遗憾地死去。  
Clint连叹息声都发不出来了，他想到了Tony，想到了他们的阴差阳错，想到了他的遗憾。  
看来是没法等到Tony的答案了，那个王八蛋。  
Clint骂着，放任自己疲倦的眼皮合上了。

然而就在这个瞬间，门的方向发出一声爆炸的巨响。一道红色的身影如同飞驰的彗星，朝他冲了过来。  
Clint感到周边一阵温暖，他被人拥在了怀里，一个氧气面罩被戴在自己脸上，他好像又找回了呼吸的感觉。  
他动了动嘴唇，虽然没法说话，他还是想喊对方的名字。  
Tony。  
而Tony将他抱了起来，从爆炸的缺口飞了出去，Clint好像听见一个濒临破碎的声音不断地重复着：  
“别死。”  
“坚持住。”

“Stay with me.”

 

15．  
由于Tony及时带来了解药，再加上后期调理休养得当，Clint只卧床治疗一个月就完全康复了。  
期间除了不得不去的任务和会议外，Tony几乎没有离开过病房，到最后Clint康复的时候，那里已经成为了Tony第二个工作间。

Tony依然想不起来他丢掉的记忆，或许将来也不会想起来。但在经历了那么多变故后，他们选择了坦诚以对。  
当Tony搂着Clint挺进对方时，他低下头吻Clint湿润的头发，在额头上摩挲，亲吻他，直到他目眩神迷。这不再是那些痛苦的，毫无出口的脆弱梦境，这是温暖的，真实存在的爱与情欲，它们交融在一起，这是他爱着的Clint。Tony没法确定他是从什么时候开始，再一次地爱上了Clint，但他庆幸这一切不必重头再来。


End file.
